Après la Pluie, le Beau Temps
by konekogal
Summary: Dir en Grey/The GazettE Une rencontre inattendue un matin de janvier....
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1:**

**Assis sur son lit, ses mains enlaçant ses jambes qu'il avait ramenées contre son torse, Kyo pensait à son voisin de palier. Depuis quelques mois déjà, le jeune homme hantait ses pensées. Il se remémora sa rencontre avec Aoi ce matin de Janvier, une semaine avant l'anniversaire de celui-ci.**

**Flash Back**

**Kyo fut brutalement tiré des bras de Morphée et par la même occasion de son rêve, plus que pervers dont il aurait aimé arriver jusqu'à la fin, par des bruits sourds venant de l'appartement mitoyen au sien. Puis les bruits furent couverts par une musique dont le son avait été mis à fond, plus exactement une de ses musiques étant donné qu'il s'agissait de Mazohyst of Decadence. Le chanteur se leva en soupirant, s'habilla et se prépara à aller s'engueuler avec la personne qui avait emménager à côté la veille et qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. Le temps d'arriver à sa porte d'entrée il se prépara psychologiquement à tomber sur une groupie folle furieuse qui serait aux anges en apprenant que le chanteur habitait juste à côté. **

_**umiotosareru kodomo tsumi no ishiki no nai otona otosare  
namae mo nai boku naze koko ni iru no ka sae wakaranai keredo  
tatta suukagetsu no inochi tomo shirazu....**_****

_**boku wa aisaretai boku wa umaretai kono botai no naka mitsumete  
boku ga ishiki wo matta toki kara nikkagetsu me nani ka ga hayai to kanjita  
mada nani mo dekinai sono uchi puragu ga....  
**_

**En arrivant à la porte, il fut bousculé par un grand blond qui descendit les escaliers en courant, la porte était grande ouverte et sa voix continuait de chanter à l'intérieur de l'appartement.**

_**  
fukanzenna boku wa kaki otosareta itami ga karada wo tsukinukeru  
haha no naki sakebu koe mimi nari ga yamanai hakui no otona tachi boku wo sukui ageta  
reiketsu ni michi afureta hitomi ni chimamire no migi te no nai boku ga utsuru  
sono mama kuroi biniiru ni tsutsumareta  
dandan ishiki ga usureru naka boku wa kangaeru shizuka ni  
Cage no boku wo kono mama aiseru nara sore de ii yurusezu  
**_

**L'appartement semblait avoir été frappé par à la fois un tremblement de terre et une tornade. Les meubles avaient été renversé, brisés, le canapé éventré, la télé, encore allumée, grésillait, elle n'avait pas été épargnée non plus, des fissures partait d'un trou béant en son centre et s'étendait sur tout l'écran comme une toile d'araignée. De la vaisselle brisée était éparpillée sur le sol. L'image du grand blond s'enfuyant lui revint à l'esprit. Son estomac se serra quand il se rendit compte qu'à part sa voix, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans l'appartement, aucun signe de son occupant. **

_**  
aisarenai boku wa kono mama shinda hou ga ii  
dakara ugoe wo agezu shizuka ni nemurimashou  
ichido dake haha no ai kono te de kanjite mitai  
kore ga ai na no ka mo shirenai arigatou  
nido to hirakanai tobira kataku tomerarete ita  
demo ne boku wa kitto mirai no kimi dakara  
la la la....  
**_

**Le blond s'aventura prudemment dans l'appartement, appelant, sans savoir si le propriétaire de l'appartement était en capacité de lui répondre.**

**"Il y a quelqu'un?"**

**Il continua d'avancer et poussa une porte entrouverte, qui ouvrait sur ce qu'il réussit à identifier comme une chambre. N'étant pas très meublée, elle avait subi moins de dégâts que le salon. L'armoire, dont les portes étaient brisées, était grande ouverte, son contenu avait était vidé sur le sol. Une fenêtre donnant sur la rue, avait été semblait-il cassée par un objet qui l'avait traversée, en remarquant un fil encore branché mais sans rien au bout sur la table de chevet renversée, Kyo en déduisit que ça devait être un réveil. Il dirigea ensuite son regard vers le lit, les draps étaient tâchés de sang et de ce que Kyo reconnut comme du sperme, sous le tissu, une forme roulée en boule se devinait, inanimée. Kyo se précipita vers la forme et retira le drap pour le laisser tomber au pied du lit. C'était bel et bien un corps. Le jeune homme était nu, couvert de bleus, ses cuisses, son dos, ses hanches, seule chose qu'il voyait puisque son voisin lui tournait le dos, étaient couverts de griffures, de sillons de sang et de semence d'un homme qu'il devina être le grand blond. Il le retourna sur le dos, découvrant son ventre, son torse qui étaient dans le même état que les cuisses, les hanches et le dos. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue à la commissure de ses lèvres et à côté du piercing qu'il portait à sa lèvre inférieure comme si on l'avait mordue et les mêmes fluides qui se trouvaient sur le reste du corps coulaient sur son menton, il était pale et ses yeux étaient cernés. Ses cheveux d'ébène étaient collés à son font brûlant et en sueur. **

_**  
karada yakitsukusare hone ga nakunaru made yakitsukusu  
sayonara**_

**Il approcha sa main de son cou, sur lequel on pouvait voir des marques rouges, les mêmes qu'on pouvait apercevoir sur ses poignets et ses chevilles comme s'il avait été attaché, pour prendre son pouls. Il était inconscient mais vivant. Il approcha son oreille du visage du brun pour vérifier son souffle et appela une ambulance, leur donnant le plus d'informations qu'il pouvait sur l'état physique du blessé, avant d'aller éteindre la musique. Quand l'ambulance arriva, le brun ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, pendant ce temps, le chanteur chercha le prote feuille de son voisin dans les pantalons éparpillés sur le sol, quand il le trouva il en sortit la carte d'identité qu'il mit dans sa poche. Kyo accompagna l'ambulance et resta auprès du brun quand il fut amené dans une chambre, toujours inconscient, après avoir subi divers tests. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil à côté du lit et attendit que le plus jeune se réveille. Se rappelant la carte d'identité qu'il avait glissée dans sa poche, il la sortit et regarda qui était le jeune inconnu. Renseigné sur son identité il se cala un peu plus sur le fauteuil et ferma les yeux pour y terminer sa nuit après un dernier regard au brun.**

**"Le pauvre, quelques jours avant son anniversaire en plus… Quel cadeau…"**

**Fin du Flash Back**

**Aoi s'était réveillé trois jours après son arrivée à l'hôpital. Kyo était bien sûr présent à ses côtés. Ils avaient connaissance en attendant que l'infirmière arrive. Kyo avait signé la feuille de sortie du patient et l'avait ramené chez lui. Ils s'étaient revus plus tard et avaient sympathisé. Ils avaient fêté l'anniversaire d'Aoi ensemble et Kyo l'avait invité au sien le mois suivant, en profitant pour le présenter au reste du groupe. Le jeune brun allait de mieux en mieux, il semblait avoir tourné la page sur le drame. Il avait évidemment refusé d'en parler, et même de mentionner qui était celui qui lui avait fait subir ces horreurs. Mais le passé ne semblait pas vouloir laisser le plus jeune et était revenu le hanter quelques semaines plus tôt sous la forme de l'homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal.**

**Flash Back**

**Aoi et Kyo s'étaient retrouvés dans l'appartement du brun pour leur soirée DVD hebdomadaire. Ils étaient tranquillement en train de regarder le film que Kyo avait loué pour l'occasion quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Aoi interrompit le film et alla ouvrir en soupirant. Il se mit à trembler involontairement en reconnaissant la personne appuyée contre la chambranle de la porte, un fin sourire fixé sur ses lèvres charnues, ses mèches blondes tombaient sur son visage aux traits fins et androgynes. Il portait un costume sombre avec lequel le blanc éclatant de la chemise, entrouverte sur son torse fin, contrastait.**

**" Hello Aoi… Ça faisait longtemps.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Uruha? Aoi tentait désespérément de contrôler les tremblements nerveux de sa voix."**

**Kyo comprit le désarroi de son ami au son de sa voix et le rejoignit pour voir qui était le visiteur. Il reconnut tout de suite celui qu'il avait vu s'enfuir de l'appartement du brun quelques mois plus tôt. Aussitôt une colère sourde s'empara de lui et il se jeta sur le blond pour lui coller son poing dans la mâchoire. Déstabilisé par la force du petit blond et surpris par son geste, le plus grand tomba sur le sol, tenant sa mâchoire d'une main. Il reprit peu à peu consistance et ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'un sourire qui effraya un peu plus le brun. Le chanteur s'approcha du blond assiste par terre et attrapa la main du plus jeune pour le rassurer.**

**" Ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici, gronda-t-il d'une voix rauque, n'approche plus jamais Aoi, si jamais tu lui fait encore du mal, tu le regretteras amèrement je peux te l'assurer."**

**Il avait ensuite attiré le brun à l'intérieur après avoir refermé la porte et l'avait assis sur le canapé. Aoi s'était jeté dans les bras protecteurs de son aîné en pleurant. Kyo avait refermé son étreinte autour des épaules frêles et tremblantes du plus jeunes, lui caressant le dos, il lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes, lui promettant que plus jamais il ne lui ferait de mal, que maintenant il était là, que tout était fini. Les larmes d'Aoi finirent par se calmer et il le mena dans sa chambre avant de le glisser entre les draps. Le brun s'endormit rapidement et Kyo lui déposa un chaste baiser sur le front avant de quitter la chambre dont il entrebâilla la porte pour garder un œil sur le jeune homme pendant son sommeil. Le lendemain****, Aoi ****raconta**** son histoire avec le fameux Uruha. Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble quelques semaines avant le déménagement d'Aoi, au début tout se passait bien puis il avait commencé à être violent avec lui. Aoi avait alors déménagé pour le fuir, mais le blond l'avait retrouvé, ce jour où Kyo l'avait découvert. Il était devenu incontrôlable quand Aoi lui avait annoncé que tout était fini entre eux.**** A la fin du récit, Kyo prit le brun ****contre lui, le laissant pleurer contre son torse. Il haïssait ce Uruha pour ce qu'il avait osé faire subir à Aoi. C'est ce jour-là qu'il se rendit compte des sentiments qu'il avait pour Aoi. Il l'aimait. **

**Fin du Flash Back** **Kyo avait besoin de se confier. Ça le bouffait d'aimer Aoi. Il s'en voulait de ressentir ça car son ami n'était sûrement pas prêt à entamer une nouvelle relation. Et puis même s'il était prêt, est-ce qu'il voudrait de lui? Cela faisait maintenant presque un an qu'il connaissait le brun et ils étaient très bons amis, mais est-ce qu'Aoi arriverait à le voir autrement que comme un ami? Il n'en était pas sûr. En fait il était même persuadé que non. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se leva de son lit pour s'habiller et se rendre à la répétition.**

**Kaoru avait bien remarqué que Kyo n'allait pas très bien ces temps-ci, il paraissait fatigué, était toujours dans ses pensées. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, après tout il avait toujours été le confident de Kyo, il arriverait sûrement à le faire parler. A la fin de la répétition, il prit Kyo à part et lui dit qu'ils devaient parler.**

**" OK, soupira le chanteur, sachant bien que le guitariste ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.**

**- Viens je te paye un café, lui proposa-t-il en souriant."**

**Ils s'installèrent à une table au fond du café pour être tranquilles.**

**" Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?**

**- Je… J'suis amoureux…**

**- Hein? Mais c'est super ça! Et qui est l'heureux élu?**

**- … Aoi.**

**- Et il le sait?**

**- Ben non. Il ne ressent pas la même chose. Il me considère comme un ami.**

**- Il te l'a dit?**

**- Non… Mais je le sais.**

**- Est-ce que tu ne crois pas plutôt que tu as trop peur de souffrir et que donc tu t'enfermes dans des suppositions? C'est vrai que ta dernière histoire s'est mal passée mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne pourrait pas être différent avec Aoi."**

**Leur conversation fut coupée court par la sonnerie du portable de Kyo.**

**" C'est Aoi, je dois y aller, on a prévu de sortir ce soir.**

**- OK alors à demain pour la répèt'."**

**Kyo quitta le café et rejoignit son ami à son appartement.**

**"T'es prêt? Lui demanda-t-il en souriant.**

**- J'attendais plus que toi!"**

**Ils partirent dans la boîte où ils avaient prévu de sortir et commencèrent à boire et danser. Quelques heures plus tard, après un nombre trop important de verres avalés, Kyo décida qu'il était temps de rentrer et entraîna son ami vers la sortie.**

**" Veux rester encore un peu.**

**- Nan Aoi c'est une mauvaise idée.**

**- Pour la peine j'te fais la tête! Et Aoi continuant le chemin vers leur immeuble en boudant."**

**Arrivé à l'appartement du plus jeune qui avait réussi difficilement à ouvrir la porte, celui-ci attrapa la main de son aîné et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Là, plantés au milieu du salon. Aoi attira le blond contre lui et l'embrassa. Enivré par la douceur des lèvres du brun, Kyo approfondit leur baiser en glissant sa langue dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Aoi se sépara des lèvres du blond et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivés à destination, Aoi le poussa sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur lui et unit ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser fougueux auquel Kyo répondit avec tout autant de fougue glissant ses mains sous le tee-shirt du brun par la même occasion. Aoi frissonna sous le contact des mains fraîches du chanteur sur sa peau et incita le blond à continuer sur sa lancée en gémissant doucement dans leur baiser. Kyo retira le tee-shirt de son ami et inversa leurs postions d'un coup de rein. Il se sépara de ses lèvres pour tracer un chemin humide sur son torse à l'aide de sa langue, mordillant parfois la peau douce et sucrée. Aoi profita que le blond était occupé pour le déshabiller laissant ainsi champs libre à ses mains baladeuses qui parcouraient chaque parcelle de la peau de son aîné. Les mains du brun se figèrent sur le dos de Kyo quand celui-ci s'arrêta à ses boutons pour les mordiller, les suçoter et les lécher tendrement, se délectant des gémissements et des frissons de plaisir du brun. Il continua sa descente sur le torse du brun, caressant chaque muscle du bout des doigts. Quand il arriva enfin à l'objet de ses convoitises, celui-ci était plus que tendu et attendait impatiemment se venue. Faisant languir encore un peu son amant, il déposa quelques baisers autour de son érection, la frôlant de sa langue soufflant dessus, puis il commença à s'en occuper, mordillant et suçotant la peau fragile et brûlante qui palpitait sous ses caresses . Abrégeant la torture qu'il infligeait à son cadet, il prit le membre du brun à pleine bouche qui gémit de satisfaction quand il commença de lents va-et-vient. Aoi entremêla ses mains aux cheveux du blond, lui caressant tendrement la tête. Kyo accéléra ses mouvements, de plus en plus, et Aoi finit par se vider dans un râle antre les lèvres expertes du chanteur. Le blond remonta aux lèvres du plus jeune pour les sceller dans un tendre baiser que celui-ci rompit pour attraper la main du chanteur et lécher ses doigts un à un et les sucer avec gourmandise. Kyo récupéra ses doigts et les dirigea vers l'intimité du brun avant de les y introduire un par un. Il commença un lent mouvement qui fit se cambrer de désir le brun. Quand il le jugea assez préparé, il retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par son membre plus que tendu par le désir et l'envie de posséder ce corps. Il resta immobile le temps que son amant s'habitue à sa présence puis entama de lents et doux va-et-vient. Aoi attira son aîné contre lui, entourant son cou de ses bras et ses hanches de ses jambes, écartant ses cuisses le plus possible, serrant plus fort le blond contre lui, se cambrant pour le sentir encore plus en lui. Les gémissements rauques du plus jeune se mêlaient aux grognement de plaisir de Kyo qui augmentait toujours plus la vitesse et la violence de ses coups de butoir, cherchant à aller toujours plus profondément en son amant pour le posséder totalement. Il se relâcha en lui en poussant un gémissement plus fort et plus bestial que les autres, rapidement suivi par le brun qui jouit entre leurs deux corps en sueur. Il continua encore un peu ses va-et-vient en Aoi puis se retira et s'étendit à ses côtés serrant dans ses bras le brun qui était venu se blottir contre son torse.**

**" Je t'aime Kyo…"**

**Le brun murmura ces mots dans le creux de son cou avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Mais le blond ne l'entendit pas car il était déjà profondément endormi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2:**

**Le lendemain matin, le blond se réveilla avec une migraine atroce. Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant un corps chaud contre son torse. Il retint un léger sursaut en reconnaissant son ami. Leurs ébats de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire par bribes, une fois toute la soirée reconstituée dans son esprit, il se leva, se rhabilla, attrapa un stylo et du papier et écrit un mot qu'il laissa sur l'oreiller du brun avant de quitter l'appartement sans un dernier regard pour son occupant. Il se rendit au local de répétition pensant que personne ne s'y trouverait mais Kaoru était déjà là, feuilletant des partitions sur le canapé. Le chanteur se laissa tomber lourdement à côté du guitariste en soupirant. Kaoru releva la tête de ses papiers pour la tourner vers le blond.**

**" Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda Kao en sachant très bien la réponse.**

**- Ouais…**

**- Je me doutais bien mais si tu m'expliquais ce que c'est je comprendrais peut-être mieux…**

**- J'ai couché avec Aoi.**

**- Je vois toujours pas.**

**- On était bourrés.**

**- Ah… Tout s'explique.**

**- …**

**- Et vous avez discuté ce matin?**

**- Ben… le chanteur détourna la tête, un peu gêné, Je suis parti avant qu'il se réveille… J'lui ai laissé un mot sur l'oreiller.**

**- Quelle délicatesse Kyo vraiment… Tu m'épates, fit Kaoru d'un ton ironique."**

**La porte s'ouvrit en claquant.**

**" Salut tout le monde!"**

**Die alla s'installer pour commencer la répétition avec un sourire radieux sans tenir compte de la mine de déterré de Kyo et du regard blasé que lui lança Kaoru. Toshiya et Shinya arrivèrent main dans la main et allèrent à leur tour s'installer derrière leurs instruments après un dernier rapide baiser. Kyo et Kaoru s'installèrent à leur tour et la répétition put commencer. A la fin de la répétition, Toshiya et Shinya repartirent comme ils étaient arrivés c'est-à-dire main dans la main et Die lui avec son sourire Colgate accroché aux lèvres. Kaoru emprunta l'escalier qui menait au toit pour aller fumer un cigarette et laissa Kyo seul dans le local. La porte du dit local s'ouvrit timidement sur la silhouette d'Aoi. Il attendait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes devant la porte close, espérant que Kyo serait encore là et qu'il pourrait lui parler. Il avait réfléchi toute la journée depuis qu'il avait trouvé la lettre du chanteur sur l'oreiller le matin.**

**Flash Back**

**Aoi se réveilla en sentant un courant d'air froid sur sa peau. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que le lit était vide de la présence du blond. En se redressant il vit la lettre que le blond avait laissé le matin. Les larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement sur ses joues tombant sur le papier quand il finit la lettre, effaçant certains mots dans des gouttes humides.**

_**Aoi,**_

_**Je m'excuse pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier, ça n'aurait jamais du arriver, c'était une très grosse erreur.**_

_**On était saouls, et ce serait vraiment idiot de gâcher notre amitié pour une chose que nous avons fait sans en être conscients et sans le désirer vraiment. **_

_**Le mieux est donc de faire comme s'il n'y avait rien eu, de ne plus en reparler et d'oublier.**_

_**Kyo.**_

**Fin du Flash Back**

**Il entra, tout aussi timidement qu'il avait ouvert la porte, dans le local. Kyo leva la tête vers le nouveau venu et lui sourit l'air de rien.**

**" Bonjour Aoi.**

**- Kyo… Je voudrais qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.**

**- Tu n'as pas lu mon mot? Demanda Kyo d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.**

**- Si… Mais … Je… Aoi cherchait ses mots mais le regard froid de Kyo lui serrait le cœur et l'empêchait de parler.**

**- Alors dans ce cas n'en parlons plus.**

**- Mais moi je veux qu'on en parle! les yeux d'Aoi lui piquaient et il se mordit violemment la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer, Ce qu'il s'est passé moi j'en avais vraiment envie! C'était pas du tout inconscient! C'est vrai que j'étais saoul mais l'alcool m'a simplement donné le courage qui me manquait!"**

**Pour appuyer ses dires, Aoi attrapa le chanteur par le col de sa veste et l'embrassa. Mais Kyo le repoussa si violemment qu'il faillit tomber.**

**" Oublies Aoi."**

**Aoi se retourna pour cacher ses larmes qui commençaient à couler et s'en alla en courant en empruntant l'escalier qui menait au toit bousculant au passage Kaoru qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte depuis le début de leur conversation.**

**" T'es vraiment pathétique Kyo, lâcha le guitariste.**

**- Fous-moi la paix Kao.**

**- Sûrement pas, s'énerva le plus vieux, T'es tellement égoïste que tu le repousses parce que tu ne veux pas souffrir mais tu le fais souffrir lui! Kyo baissa la tête honteux, T'attends quoi pour aller le chercher avant qu'il fasse une connerie!"**

**Aux dernières paroles du leader, Kyo réagit et fonça dans les escaliers les montant en courant. Quand il arriva sur le toit, Aoi était assis sur la barrière au bord du toit, les pieds dans le vide. Kyo se précipita vers le brun après avoir fermé à clef la porte.**

**" Aoi qu'est-ce que tu fais? Descends de là.**

**- Non.**

**- Aoi…**

**- Va-t-en, Aoi tourna vers lui son visage baigné de larmes, J'veux pas de ta pitié! Ni de ton amitié!**

**- S'il te plaît Aoi fait pas l'idiot descends de là…**

**- Non! Tu m'as repoussé, tu préfères oublier ce qu'il s'est passé alors que moi je t'aime! Je préfère mourir que de vivre sans toi! Alors laisse moi mourir tranquille, et si t'as peur pour ta conscience dis toi que c'était pas ta faute que c'est le traumatisme de ce que m'a fait Uruha qui m'a fait agir! Maintenant dégage!**

**- Ça sûrement pas! Si tu sautes je sauterais avec toi.**

**- Racontes pas de conneries! Je t'interdis de faire ça!**

**- Je t'aime Aoi.**

**- Ta gueule! Les lames redoublèrent sur les joues du brun aux paroles du chanteur, J't'ai déjà dit que je voulais pas de ta pitié! Fais pas semblant de m'aimer juste pour que je saute pas!"**

**Kyo attrapa le bras d'Aoi et l'attira vers lui. Aoi n'opposa aucune résistance et Kyo fut emporté par son geste. Il tomba, étendu sur le sol, Aoi allongé sur lui. Le plus jeune tenta de se relever mais Kyo, d'une main sur sa hanche et d'une autre sur sa nuque le garda contre lui. Il accentua la pression sur la nuque de son vis-à-vis pour rapprocher son visage du sien et prit ses lèvres dans un baiser possessif. Aoi tenta de dire quelque chose mais Kyo profita qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour glisser une langue taquine entre ses lèvres, resserrant son étreinte autour de ses hanches et glissant sa deuxième main dans son dos. Il inversa ensuite leurs positions et s'assit à califourchon sur son bassin, appuyant contre son sexe son érection naissante. Aoi gémit entre leurs lèvres à ce contact et renversa la tête en arrière, laissant libre passage aux lèvres impatientes de son aîné. Kyo mordillait, léchait et embrassait le cou du brun, y laissant une marque assez visible pour que tout le monde comprenne que le plus jeune lui appartenait. Il remonta vers les lèvres de son amant pour y déposer un chaste baiser avant de se diriger ver son oreille.**

**" Je t'aime Aoi."**

**Il glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt du brun et commença à le lui enlever. **

**" Kyo… Pas ici… On pourrait nous voir.**

**- T'inquiètes pas j'ai fermé la porte à clef tout à l'heure."**

**Le blond étouffa les questions et les protestations du plus jeune en collant ses lèvres aux siennes avant de le déshabiller intégralement et de se déshabiller à son tour, étendant sa veste sous son amant. Il descendit ensuite ses attentions sur le torse fin du brun pour l'embrasser, tracer des signes sans aucun sens de sa langue, mordillant doucement la peau sensible de son ventre ferme. Il remonta vers les boutons de chair durcis par le froid et le désir pour les suçoter et les lécher avec gourmandise. Ses mains pendant ce temps parcouraient tout le corps de son amour, caressant ses hanches, ses bras, son ventre et ses cuisses avec douceur et envie. Tandis que celles d'Aoi caressaient son dos et ses fesses, se perdant aussi parfois dans ses cheveux avant de s'entremêler à celles de son aimé. Kyo, impatient de posséder encore une fois ce corps si beau dont il avait tant rêvé, pénétra doucement Aoi. Le brun se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses gémissements de douleur. Kyo embrassa encore un fois son amour, mordillant tendrement sa lèvre inférieur, s'attardant sur le piercing qu'il suçota avant de suivre une ligne imaginaire allant de la commissure de ses lèvres au lobe de son oreille en longeant la mâchoire. Aoi entama des ondulations de ses hanches, incitant son amant à bouger en lui. Kyo commença de lents va-et-vient, accélérant la cadence au fur et à mesure que les gémissements de son amant et les siens augmentaient. Allant du plus en plus profondément et de plus en plus fort en son amour. Leurs souffles saccadés se mêlaient, leurs lèvres se frôlaient, leurs mains se caressaient, leurs corps en sueur se collaient l'un à l'autre, le ventre de Kyo frottant contre l'érection d'Aoi, procurant encore plus de plaisir au plus jeune qui gémissait de plus en plus fort. Il se vida sur le ventre de son amant dans un long et sensuel gémissement. Suivi de près par Kyo qui se vida dans un ultime coup de butoir en sentant les muscles chauds du brun se resserrer autour de son sexe.**

**" Je… T'aiiiiiime! Kyoooo!**

**- Hnnn… Aoi!" **

**Kyo retomba sur le brun, épuisé, et le serra dans ses bras, lui déposant un chaste baiser sur son front perlant de sueur. Aoi enfouit sa tête dans le cou du chanteur en rougissant.**

**" Je t'aime Kyo, murmura-t-il contre sa peau.**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime."**

**Tout le romantique de la situation fut cassé quand la voix de Kaoru retentit derrière la porte fermée.**

**" Dites les amoureux, maintenant que vous avez terminé vous voudriez pas sortir que je puisse fermer le local et rentrer chez moi?"**

**Aoi rougit furieusement en comprenant que le leader les avait entendus et s'habilla maladroitement. Kyo se rhabilla en soupirant de lassitude. Ils ouvrirent la porte et furent accueillis par le sourire narquois de Kaoru. Sans aucun commentaire, les deux amants rentrèrent chez le chanteur et se couchèrent, blottis l'un contre l'autre.**

**" Dis Kyo…**

**- Hm?**

**- Tu veux bien emménager chez moi, bientôt? J'ai plus envie d'être séparé de toi.**

**- Non, les yeux d'Aoi se remplirent de larmes au refus de son amant, c'est toi qui va venir habiter avec moi parce que mon appart' est plus grand, rajouta-t-il avant d'embrasser passionnément le brun qui sourit contre ses lèvres, soulagé."**

**Les deux amoureux se serrèrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre et se laissèrent doucement aller dans le sommeil, un sourire de bienheureux collé sur leurs visages rayonnant.**

**۞ **_**The End**_**۞**


End file.
